vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aranos Rodes
Name: Aranos Rodes Age: 78 Status: Alive Cause of Death: Slain by Kai; Massive blood loss Race: Human Family: Rodes Family Affiliations: Rodes' Army, Himself, (Former) Kingdom of Haven, Haven Army Occupation: (Retired) Grand General of Haven Army, Master Strategist of Haven Army Birthday: September 7 Aliases: Lord Rodes, Grand General Rodes, Master Aranos Aranos was one of the most famous strategists in the land, and widely considered the greatest. Joining the Haven Army at the early age of 16, by the time he was 20, he was already a General in the Central Command. In a betrayal rivaling that of the fallen King Ganath, Aranos turned on the Kingdom of Haven, and has thrown the land into chaos once more. He was the main antagonist of his respective saga. As of recent events, Aranos was fully resurrected by a Necromancer, with the hopes that he will assist Vampyres in reviving Malakai. Appearance Rodes is has the appearance of an elderly man who still has some vigor in him. He has shoulder length black hair with numerous streaks of gray and white, and has a decidedly pointed chin. His skin was somewhat pale as his illness and age began to take a toll on him, but after being made a Werewolf his skin color has returned in full, and he looks, feels, and indeed is, healthier than ever. Personality To most, if not all, Rodes seems like a cold, cunning, tactical, and more often than not, merciless man. He follows military law by the letter, and upholds them to the same extent. Being the oldest and greatest strategist in the land, Aranos is wise beyond all others, and uses his knowledge and wisdom with brutal efficiency. Aranos has zero patience for excuses or failure, and does not tolerate ignorance at any level. Although long since abolished, he still follows the strict discipline military laws of the older days, including executing soldiers who fail at important tasks, or who's mistakes costs the lives of several men or important locations. More criminals, both of civil and war crimes, have been sentenced to death by Rodes than every other military personal combined, giving him a truly feared reputation both amongst evildoers and within the ranks of the army itself. Aranos fully believes that ignorance, in any shape or form, cannot be allowed to spread, and eliminates it at the source without mercy. Despite his reputation, soldiers respect him greatly, though quite a bit possibly out of fear. Aranos has respect for intelligence, and always takes interest in seeing the progress of those who deems bright. Believing that the land of Haven was doomed under the leadership of Michael, who he deemed incapable of doing what must be done in the name of justice and survival, Aranos turned on his home, and has shown a substantial amount of cold malice in doing so. Abilities & Powers Military Having been Grand General of the Haven Army, Aranos had command over the military second only to the Grand Commander, however, because his reputation, many soldiers feared him even more than the supreme commander. His orders were obeyed without question and to the letter, with his men doing their best to execute his orders flawlessly. Aranos is without question hailed as the most brilliant military strategist in all the land. It was on his watch, that the defense of Haven during the Northern War was a success in all 3 campaigns. Aranos was the voice of reason, for after each successful defense the forces of Haven wanted nothing more than to take the fight to the Republic. However, Aranos silenced all these foolish ideas quickly, for he knew to invade the mountains would be suicide. He is able to quickly deduce and predict enemy movements and formations, and react accordingly. Forces lead by Aranos have only met with defeat once, and that was early on in his career. Afterwards, he swore to never lose again, an oath that he successfully kept to the day he retired. His knowledge and prowess with strategy were so masterful, he was nominated for the position of Grand Commander several times, but always declined for unknown reasons. Magic Aranos was a potent sorcerer, specializing in arcane magic; specifically in the conjuring of magical walls. However, he was also has knowledge in pyro, and cryomancy. Quotes ''"IMBECILE!" ''-Rodes trademark insult Category:People Category:Werewolf Category:Soldier Category:Antihero Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Alive